Segada
by GrizGreen
Summary: el solamente la queria "recompensa" MAL SUMMARY POR FAVOR LEER :D PD: no es yaoi.


Como todo día, caminaba en dirección a mi habitación a descansar después de un día agotador resolviendo los problemas del rey, el castillo es tan grande lleno de habitaciones bacías que si no te aprendes el camino te perdierais fácilmente, para mi… no fue difícil aprenderme el camino.

Todos los pasillos tenían esa decoración de piedra de mármol de color negro, pulidas y perfectamente decoradas en rojo terciopelo, la alfombra de rojo carmesí y los adornos principales, cuadros, solo había cuadros en los pasillos, aquellos cuadros uno diría que son extraños, pero no, bellos paisajes de hyrule perfectamente capturando su belleza, el lago, las montañas, bosques y la gran pradera… en el fondo del pasillo, en dirección a las escaleras principales se encontraba ese cuadro, el retrato del rey, mostrando… su oscuridad en los ojos, en su rostro la maldad que lo rodea y en el fondo lo frio de su corazón. Ganondorf.

Siendo su castillo y su… reino. Solamente camine al tercer piso donde mi habitación se encontraba.

Lo que distinguía mi cuarto de todos los demás era la puerta. La puerta de mi habitación tiene una tela roja con el símbolo de mi familia. La turbo sheika.

Mi cuarto, sí que es muy grande aunque con muy poca decoración, en el centro mi enorme cama, podrían dormir 3 personas en ella, el cobertor que cubre es de un color azul oscuro, el respaldo es de madera de roble, en los dos lados tenía unas mesitas de noche con faroles, mi gran ropero, el cual no contenía mucha ropa, y todo ella sencilla, los dos sillones de color rojo que me dio de regalo el pueblo de kakariko y al final un escritorio con millones de papeles y algunas de mis armas. El pequeño baño personal y Claro sin olvidar el balcón, el cual no tiene nada de especial, solo la vista a las montañas goron.

Me quite las vendas de todo el cuerpo, incluso las de mi cabeza, dejando soltar todo mi cabello, tome el cepillo de una mesita y empezó a cepillar con cuidado, me quite mi traje dejándolo tirado en el piso y del ropero saque una gran bata blanca, odiaba esa bata, parecía una dulce princesa… me recosté en mi suave cama y caí dormida del cansancio.

Pero desperté de golpe, mi respiración se encontraba agitada, no podía ver y ni mover mis brazos, por lo que sentía en mi piel, eran cadenas, no las podría romper tan fácil con mi visón segada.

Sentí una mano recorrer mi pierna lentamente, me estremecí al contacto…

"MALDITO QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES"

Sentí un dedo rosando mis labios y escuchando muy cercas de mi oído un "cállate" en susurro, no sabía de quien era la voz, no podía identificarla. Su mano subió hasta mi vientre, me tocaba por arriba de la bata, su mano lentamente subió rosando mis pechos, lo cuales no tenían vendas…

Su otra mano acariciaba mi muslo con ansiedad, yo solo me estremecía por el contacto en partes tan sensibles de mi cuerpo. Sentí un gran aliento en mi cuello, después algo húmedo, el desgraciado lamia mi cuello, mis músculos se contrajeron, el se dio cuenta, escuche una leve risa…

"porque haces esto, ¿es una venganza?" no respondió solamente bajo su mano a mi otra pierna, abriéndome un poco para que él se acomodara mejor y aun lamiendo y besando mi cuello, sus manos subieron a mis muslos, los apretó con fuerza, solté un quejido y me soltó, ¿acaso le preocupaba lastimarme?.

Sus besos subieron hasta mi meguilla y lentamente me beso en los labios, los cuales apreté con fuerza, pero con inteligencia apretó mi cadera y abrí mi boca levemente, lo cual fue suficiente para que metiera su lengua. Saboreaba cada parte de mi boca, yo solamente me movía, pero no daba muchos resultados, pude haber usado mis piernas pero aquel hombre era muy ancho, me impedía juntar las piernas. Hasta que dejo de besarme lo cuestione…

"por favor déjame ir… perdóname por lo que te hice, no sé quién eres pero por piedad no me hagas esto" sentí su mano en mi rostro, sus labios tocaron mi oreja y susurro…

"Esto es una recompensa" ¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Me asuste al sentir la filosa puna de alguna daga o espada tocando mi garganta, bajo lentamente, se detuvo en mi ropa y con horror escuche como la desgarro, mi piel se erizo al sentir la brisa fría en mi piel con el contacto de una mano en mi pecho, la cual deslizo hasta uno de mis pechos.

Con la yema de sus dedos masajeaba despacio mi pezón, solté un pequeño quejido, me sonroje instantáneamente, ese loco creerá que lo estoy disfrutando. Con su otra mano tomo mi otro pecho e hico el mismo movimiento, morí mi lengua para no soltar ningún ruido, pero mi cuerpo me delataba con el movimiento, sentí su lengua, lamiendo mi pezón, chupándolo y mordiéndolo…

"DENTENTE" fue lo unico que pude decir, no quería soltar más cosas.

Ya no sentí sus manos o su cuerpo, ¿me habrá dejado en paz?... no, escuche como algo pesado caía en el piso, escuche como el cierre de un pantalón bajaba, me horrorice, con todas mis fuerzas intentaba escapar, quise llorar de la desesperación pero no lo permitiría, no le daría el puto gusto de verme llorar.

Lo volví a sentir de nuevo entre mis piernas, sentí miedo, empezó a besar mi pecho, lamerlo, morderlo con gusto, empezó a subir, algo me iba a decir…

"eres mas hermosa de lo que pensé… mucho más que la princesa zelda" mi mente empezó a trabajar, los sospechosos bajaron a tres, pero no era posible ¿o sí? No pude pensar más, sentí como una mano acariciaba mi sexo, me mordí el labio inferior para no soltar ningún ruido. Sentí como lentamente uno de sus dedos intentaba introducirse dentro de mí…

"NO LO HAGAS YO SOY…" maldita sea, tenía que hablar de mas…

El se detuvo y volvió a susurrarme…

"tu eres… no me lo creo, yo seré el primero, siempre me gusta ser el primero…"

Empezó a masajearme lentamente mientras me besaba todo el cuerpo, mi respiración se acelero, el placer quería segarme la mente, tenía que ser fuerte pero no sabría si en esto lo podría lograr…

Sus besos bajaron a mi cadera hasta mi sexo, me tomo de la cadera, levantándola para que el contacto fuera más directo…

"mmm… quien… eres…" por favor voz tu no me traiciones.

"tanto te gusta que ya no puedes hablar…" se rio levemente "quieres saber quien soy… es bastan te fácil…" bajo mis caderas, sentí su cuerpo contra mi vientre, mis piernas se encontraban asía arriba "soy la única persona que causa… mal" mi mente reacciono, sabia quien era…

Grite… pero no de enojo si no… el me había penetrado sin piedad, sus movimientos fueron rápidos, me dolía, solté unas pequeñas lagrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas, sentí como bajo la velocidad, se empezó a mover lentamente…

"ga… ahhh…" no podía hablar, apreté las cadenas que sometían mis manos con mucha fuerza, sentí como apretaba mis caderas, el movimiento lento era una tortura lenta, me hacía perder la cabeza, soltaba leves gemidos y escuchaba leves bufidos de su parte…

"di mi nombre… maldícelo por haberte echo esto, di que quieres matarme, dímelo" ya no sabía lo que sentía, el placer confundía mis sentimientos. Empezó a moverse más constante mientras besaba mi cuello y sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con desesperación. Se detuvo, sentí sus manos quitándome las cadenas… ¿Por qué hace estas cosas?

"demuéstrame tu odio" mis manos se encontraban totalmente libres, no me moví, quería hacerlo pero mi cuerpo se negó a obedecer…

"Ganondorf… " Sentí su mano en mi rostro, acariciándome, me sonroje

Como es posible que sienta esto asía la persona más maligna de este mundo, a la persona que mato mujeres y niños, quien destruyo este hermoso reino.

Me beso con delicadeza, tome su rostro con mis manos y respondí el beso, me abrazo con fuerza y me quito la venda. Lo observe con detalle, se encontraba completamente sudado y esos ojos amarillos, que siempre reflejaban odio, ahora me veia con… amor. Nuestras frentes se juntaron y empezó a moverse lentamente, sentía un gran calor…

"voy a ir mas rápido" solo me tome con fuerza de sus brazos. Los movimientos fueron rápido, sus rostro era único, esa expresión de placer y esos bufidos como de animal me gustan. En cada movimiento mis gemidos fueron más y mas intensos, mis piernas temblaban y ya no sabía de donde agarrarme, no tenía fuerzas.

Sus gemidos fueron igual, mientras mas gemía mas se movia, hasta que los dos soltamos un leve grito ahogado, llegamos al clímax, sentí un liquido dentro de mí y mi respiración se calmo.

Nos quedamos mirando un rato, sonreí y el solo se tiro alado mío, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho mientras sus brazos me rodeaban.

"… perdón" el rey se disculpa ante su sirviente. Me gire y lo abrace quedándome dormida entre su pecho.

La luz del sol me pego directamente en los ojos, me senté en mi cama un poco adolorida, y note que él no estaba alado mío, pero un ruido causo que me exaltara al ver que salía de mi baño, solamente con una toalla en la cintura.

"no te preocupes otro está haciendo tu trabajo ahora" me está diciendo que tengo un día libre…

"señor yo… que pena me da esto" mi cara parecía un tomate

"¿pena?... me das risa, yo soy el que debería decir eso… te viole no" se giro caminando dentro del baño. En eso tenía razón… me levante y me puse una bata de seda que tenia guardad y camine en dirección al baño, estaba dentro de mi tina.

Lo mire, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, yo solo me dedique a enredar mi cabello en una trenza… pero al final ganondorf me galo de la bata y termine sentada en sus piernas dentro de la tina…

"Tal vez mande a hacer un cuadro de ti… el cual estaría en mi habitación"

"no habla enserio…" Me tomo de la barbilla y me beso con pasion

"de ahora en adelante yo seré el único hombre con quien te acosaras… entendiste"

Yo solo me tape la cara de vergüenza, dejándome caer de espaldas. Ganondorf me abrazo contra su pecho y con pena respondí su abrazo, así nos quedamos disfrutando el calor del uno al otro y yo en mi mente pensando que… soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

No cualquier mujer hace sacar su lado amoroso al rey del mal… lamentable mente no sabía si iba a durar.


End file.
